


Give me something

by liamschimera, maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brett loves PBJ sandwiches, Bullying, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jock!Brett, Lori isn't here at all, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Punk!Theo, Satomi is 10/10 foster mom, Shameless Smut, Swearing, The house is always empty because smut needs to happen, These fuckers don't know condoms exist, Unrequited Love, slut kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Being the new kid in school didn’t bother Theo that much, sure it sucked but he didn’t really care.The new school year had been promising on Brett's end until it wasn't.New kid meets lacrosse captain, what could go wrong?





	Give me something

Being the new kid in school didn’t bother Theo that much, sure it sucked but he didn’t really care. He’s doing kickflips outside when he hears a group of people approaching. The sleeves of his shirt are gone, ripped off two summers ago and he’s covered in tattoos and piercings. He doesn’t look up, not when the voices stop talking, not when he falls off his board, not when they laugh. He stands up, blood dripping down his arm. He examines the wound and shrugs his shoulders, picking up his board. Pain doesn’t bother him, not anymore. Not since he took up skateboarding.

  
The new school year had been promising on Brett's end, since he was promised the title of captain in the lacrosse team, taking summer classes willingly had helped him a lot and his popularity in school skyrocketed from one moment to another. And it should be fine, totally fine. But it’s not. His friends are laughing around him, nudging his ribs prompting him to say something and pointing at the weird new kid who just fell from his skateboard. His new neighbor, if he's more precise. He laughs too, even if he doesn't really get the joke. After a couple of minutes, all of them disperse and Brett is left alone still staring at his weirdo of a neighbor. "You really suck at that," the words leave his mouth before he can stop them, "You should just quit before you keep embarrassing yourself."

  
Theo finally looks up, it's just the one now and he rolls his eyes. The guy almost looks familiar. “Don’t really give two flying fucks about what you think anyway.” He spits out with venom, dropping his skateboard and getting back on it.

  
Brett snorts at the other boy's bravado. That, riling him up, seemed way more fun than watching him fall again and again from the board. He takes in every detail of the bizarre picture the boy is; red tips dyed on his hair, piercings, tattoos, purposefully ripped and possibly dirty clothes, and he's pretty sure that he has his nails painted black. He smirks, placing his hands inside the lacrosse hoodie pouch and leaning against the railing near the other boy. "That's what you say to everyone? It's no surprise you're alone"  
Theo flipped him off, doing an ollie. He lands it and smirks, it's his next trick that he eats complete shit. Cursing loudly he throws the skateboard at the wall, there’s a new rip in his pants and there’s blood dripping from his knee. “Take a picture, it lasts longer.” He snarls at the jock bastard watching him.

  
“I’m fine just watching the show,” the smirk is still there but he now squints at the other boy in the same way one will do with little kids. The blood takes his attention for a short second, walking over to the other guy and throwing a tissue packet his way. “Want me to kiss it better too so you don’t cry?”

  
“You can kiss something.” He glared, taking the tissues and putting them on his knee. He looked away, rolling his eyes. “Go be a douche jock somewhere else.”

  
“You wish,” he snorts, looking down at the kid. He is pretty if he overlooked every fucking modification, which is basically all. “You’ll get to see this douche jock every day anyway,” he smiles condescendingly, “We’re neighbors.” He crouches down to be at the same eye level, taking an extra second to look at the bundle of different shades of green on the boy’s iris. “As much as everyone seems to know you by ‘freak’, what is your real name? Or should I call you that too?”

  
Theo growled, glaring hard at the bastard when he knelt down in front of him. “Fuck off.” He said, pushing himself up and stalking over to his board. He grabbed it up and flipped Brett off again before taking off and skating the rest of the way home.

 

*

  
It has been two weeks since his awesome introduction to the Freak Kid Next Door, as his friends liked to call him, and Brett developed some sort of routine based on the sound of the skateboard against the pavement. That’s based on each time it happens, he would go outside, sit out in the sun, relax and be a bitch every time Red Tips, as he liked to call him, fell, which sort of happened frequently, and earn some bitching back. He still didn’t know the kid’s name but he was sure the other male knew his, even if he only got called ‘jock’ and the many derogatory terms it could be paired with. It was fine since the only interaction they have is based on Brett getting on Red Tips nerves, if that’s what it can be called. They weren’t friends. In fact, the only humane thing both of them share is the fact that at some point Brett started to take a first aid kit outside with him and Red Tips always takes something from it when he falls hard enough to bleed. And it’s okay, Brett likes it that way, it’s a nice break from having everyone in school liking you for being captain. He’s doing his homework when the sound of wheels against the pavement hits hard. Brett snorts, doing a quick peek by the window, before taking the first aid kit, placed close to the door because of this, and goes downstairs and out the street.

  
Theo had been doing tricks for about twenty minutes when his board caught a bit of uneven sidewalk that sent him flying. He crashed into the concrete with a solid crack, pain flared up and sank deep into his bones. When jock bastards front door opened he was still sprawled out on the ground, clutching his wrist to his chest while tears poured down his face. “Jesus fuck!” He screamed, kicking his broken board away and trying to focus on breathing. “Fuck!”

  
He was used to pain, he could handle pain. But even he couldn’t ignore this.

  
Hearing the swearing was usual since Red Tips has the mouth of a sailor, but watching the boy still sprawled in the floor was not. As quick as he fell, he was sitting up and kicking the board. The same one that was broken on the ground. Brett finds himself almost running to the other boy, crouching at his side and squinting down at him, trying to take a look at the wrist the other boy was clutching close. “Does it hurts somewhere else? Let me take a look,” he takes the arm away, tentatively touching the wrist that’s starting to swell and turn purple and blue, “You broke it,” he looks up, at Red Tips house and then his own, but there’s no one near who can help, “We need to take you to the hospital, Red Tips. Is someone home?”

  
Broken. Great, Theo swears again. He tries to move his wrist but the pain flares even greater than before. “Fuck!” He screams once more, gritting his teeth against the pain. “I have a truck.” He snarls, pulling away and stalking towards his house. He goes inside, grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter and stumbling back out. The pain beginning to make him feel woozy. He makes his way to the truck.

  
“Yeah, no, you’re not driving,” he follows Red Tips halfway and waits until he goes back outside, snatching the keys. “Come on, I’m taking you,” he hops in the driver seat and waits for the other boy to get in before he drives away. The 10-minute drive to the hospital is made in just 5, Brett too focused on getting to their destination quickly. Getting there, he hops out, opening the door for the other boy and manhandling him inside, before plopping down in one of the waiting room chairs.

  
The wait isn’t too long, luckily Mrs. McCall is working tonight. “Another skateboarding incident Theo?” He shrugs bashfully, but her joking tone is quickly replaced by concern when she sees just how bad it is today. X-Rays are ordered, his wrist is poked and prodded, he’s given heavy duty painkillers and soon he’s lying in the hospital bed smiling up at Melissa as she strokes his face. “You’re the best mom ever.” He tells her truthfully, a slight lilt to his voice as he leans into her comforting touches. He’s forgotten all about the asshole jock nearby. “Wish you were my mom.” He sighs, causing Melissa to give him a sad smile. “That’s enough Theo, you should rest. I’ll be back in a little while to check on you, then we can get you sent home so you can sleep.” She leans down and kisses his forehead making him snuffle happily as he shifts deeper into the blanket she had given him. Its soft and fluffy, it’s one she keeps specifically for him whenever he comes in.   
  
He's been sitting there for more than 20 minutes and he's already tired of waiting; the truck keys spinning on his finger. Doesn't know what he's doing there, why he hadn’t left a while ago. Brett guesses it was the pain written on Red Tip's face; he’s had his fair share of broken bones with lacrosse and it's always nice when someone helps when someone takes care of you when the pain is eating you alive. A nurse passes near him and before he notices, he's already on his feet walking towards her. "I'm sorry, I was with a boy-- my age, full of tattoos, red dyed hair? He broke his wrist and I wanted to know--," the woman turns around smiling brightly at him. "Oh, I didn't know Theo had a friend." Yeah, me neither, he thinks, smiling politely at the woman. "Are you searching for him? He's in room 304, on this floor" he nods and thanks her before he goes away searching in the near rooms until he finds it. He stays at the door for a moment, before going inside but stops at the sight of the other boy sleeping in the bed, shocking him a bit; it's like if he was a completely different person, too soft and almost like a child. What is he even doing there? What is he even doing at all? He sighs, pulling the truck keys out of his pocket, walking towards the chair at the side of the bed and placing them there.

  
Theo’s just on the verge of sleep when he hears keys jingling nearby, he turns his head and blinks up at Brett. “What’re you doin’?” He asked sleepily, trying to push through the haze of drugs clouding his brain. “Did you come to nap?”

  
The drowsy voice surprises him, looking back at the other boy too quickly and flinching at the small sting of pain in his neck because of it. "I came to leave your keys," he shakes them in the air, before leaving them in their previous spot. He keeps silent for a moment, before smirking at the other boy; the clear opportunity for teasing material right in front of his eyes. "I would, but the chair is occupied, see?," he points back at it, pulling a little pout to make it more believable, "So I don't have anywhere to nap"

  
Theo frowns, shifting a bit to the side and pointing to the bed. “There’s enough room here.” He murmured, patting the bed sleepily. “Come on.” He yawned, nuzzling into the pillow. “I’m used to sharing a bed.”

  
"Oh, look at that, must be my lucky day," he climbs into the bed, lying on his side while using one of his arms to support his head up. He looks at the cast, tapping into it with a nail, before raking his gaze over the other boy's body. Scrapes and bruises all over the visible skin. "I reckon telling you to quit skating so you wouldn't embarrass yourself even more," he mumbles, eyes back at Theo's face, "Now you have a broken wrist and are so high on painkillers-- you know I'm going to tease the shit out of you with this, right?," he snorts, the hand on Theo's cast going up to the boy's hair, tugging slightly at one of the red tips.

  
Theo huffed softly, cheeks red. He closes his eyes, “I’m not that bad, sometimes we all wipe out.” He mumbled, huffing again. When fingers tugged at his hair he whined, opening his eyes. “That’ll be mean.”

  
"You wipe out most of the time, I had to buy a first aid kit because of you," he tugs again at the strand of hair before letting it fall. He contemplates how strange this is, how weird is it that he's still here even if they despise each other's guts. He flickers Theo's nose, the piece of jewelry under it swinging back and forth. "I'm always mean to you, but thanks for noticing"

  
Theo sneezes softly, cutely. He scrunches his nose and stares at Brett. “I hate you.” He grumbled, glaring at him.

  
"Good to know we have something in common," he smirks and gets out of the bed. "Get some rest," he gets out of the room before he keeps doing things so out of character for him.

  
Theo falls asleep quickly when he wakes it’s too Melissa checking his cast and he glowers for a second before pulling back. “God that fucking smarts.” He growled causing the nurse to chuckle.

  
“Yes well, that’s what happens when you break your wrist trying to do things like Helipops and Impossibles.” She teases, eyes glinting mischievously.

  
He feels a certain pride that Melissa remembers some of the tricks he’d managed to teach her about during his trips to the ER before. He laughs despite the dulling pain, he realizes she’d given him another dose of painkillers. He lays back, a small dopey smile on his face.

  
“So who was he?” She asked quietly, carding fingers through Theo’s hair.

  
“Just a dumb jock.” He mumbled, eyes fluttering shut. “He’s nobody, just some tall bastard who likes to make my life miserable.” Though he had to admit, there was something about the guy that made Theo’s stomach turn in a good way.

 

*

  
Lately, Brett finds himself walking home after lacrosse practice. It's not that he doesn't have a car or that neither of his friends would give him a ride. It's just that he feels the need to walk the miles between his house and the lacrosse pitch, he craves it. And the funny thing is that he doesn't even know why. He adjusts the gym bag over his shoulder, rotating his shoulders to ease the tension before he looks up at the sky. It’s late and the clouds swirling around warn about the upcoming storm. He quickened his pace, closer to his neighborhood now.

  
Theo is outside, glowering at his cast. He’s attempting to saw it off. He’s only had it four weeks and he already wants it off. He snarls, placing his hand down on the cinder block outside his house. He’s sporting a black eye and a scrape across his cheek.

  
His quick pace slows down to almost a stop when he sees Theo. He's tired, but not enough to stop himself from bitching at the other boy; a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. "I see that you feel well enough to start maiming yourself again," he juts his chin in the direction of Theo's black eye, "Did the skate hit you back for last time?"

  
Theo has a sudden flashback to wiping out, sending him flying against the concrete in the backyard. “Yeah, somethin’ like that.” He growled, tossing the saw away.

  
Brett frowns, not expecting that answer. He expected some swearing, Theo telling him to fuck off or some other snarky remark about how Brett was still in his gym clothes, but none of that. This wasn't funny, there was something off. He looks back at Theo's house, then up at the sky when a thunder sounds in the distance, before looking back at the other boy. "C'mon, let's go to my place," he turns around, walking to his house.

  
Theo looks towards Brett’s house, shrugging and walking towards it. They get inside just as the downpour starts. Theo stares out at it, forgetting all about pulling his cast off. He trudges into what he assumes is Brett’s room, learning he’s right he glances around before spotting a guitar that looks like it hardly ever gets used. He picks it up, dropping onto the bed and begins strumming out a random melody.

  
"Sure, you can play with it, no I don't mind at all," he says sarcastically. He goes from his room to the kitchen, quickly preparing some PBJ sandwiches and taking two bottles of water. He glances at the fridge between the number of notes pasted into it, checking that the house was indeed empty, Lori is at a friend's house and Satomi would be back in town in a couple of days. Back in his room, he places the plate with food at one side of Theo, taking a bite from one, and puts the drinks on the floor. "Is it cool if I shower?" the words are out of his mouth and they taste oddly familiar as if this wasn't the first time he invited the other boy over. He shakes that thought away, taking another bite of his sandwich, smirking afterward, "Or you want to take a nap like in the hospital? I'll try to not be mean this time"

  
Theo rolls his eyes, continuing to strum randomly at the strings before putting it down and practically inhaling the sandwich. He doesn’t eat as much as he should. Once he’s done he drinks the water slowly before waving Brett away. “Go shower, not like I give a fuck.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes before picking the guitar back up again. He quietly flips the jock off.

  
Brett chuckles and takes a change of pants before he walks to the bathroom, right across his bedroom door. The shower should be quick since he already showered in the locker rooms, but the hot stream of water and the sort of still pent-up energy from practice lulls him into staying a bit more. For a moment he considers touching himself, let the energy go somehow, even if it doesn't seem too polite. But the guitar is still playing loudly outside as the perfect cover and he craves, letting his hand fall down from his chest to his half hard cock, wrapping his fingers around it. He sighs shakily, pressing his forehead against the tiles of the wall, slowly pumping his now complete erection up and down. His free hand wanders back to his ass, between his ass cheeks, rubbing circles in his entrance before pressing inside. A moan burst out of him, followed by a groan as he hurries his tempo, his other hand taking the same rhythm. He can feel his balls tightening and his whole body seize up as he cums, white ropes painting over the bathroom tiles and dripping down to the shower until they reach the water and swirl down the drain; a hiss falls from his lips as he pulls the finger out. He briskly washes himself again before leaving the shower and toweling off. He feels loose, almost lethargic while putting his sweatpants and going out to his room.

  
Theo had been strumming the guitar lazily, laying back on the bed. He heard something coming from the bathroom, pausing as a moan filters out. His face flushes red and he should distract himself, keep playing the guitar but he can’t bring himself to do it while he listens to the soft sounds coming from the bathroom. The asshole is most definitely masturbating and Theo hates himself for getting aroused. When the other male finally orgasms Theo turns to face the wall, burying his face in the pillow. Face heated. He can hear Brett enter the room but all he does is stay buried in the bed. He’s no stranger to sex, fuck he and his friends were kinky as all hell. But it’s different hearing someone masturbating when you’re not supposed to, he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself.

  
The sight of the other boy buried in his bed makes him chuckle almost instantly. "See, when I told you we could nap, it was a time-limited offer," he throws his damp towel at Theo, "You'll dye my sheets with your hair, you weirdo, so move or I'll make you." He waits a couple of seconds, squinting at the other boy when he doesn't move in the slightest. Walking towards the bed with a smirk, he places a knee on the mattress as his hand's curls around Theo's ankles and pulls in his direction, to the end of the bed.  
Theo is ignoring Brett, he can’t look at Brett. But then Brett’s gripping his ankles and yanking him down, “Hey d-don’t!” He squeals, rolling over to kick his hands. He’s wearing tight skinny jeans and his bulge is just there. His face flushes hard and he rolls over again.

  
"The fuck--," he's stunned, looking down at the other boy. It all happened too quick, but he is sure that what he just saw was a boner. He snorts, now completely kneeling on the bed and crawling towards Theo. "Are you really hard? In my bed?," he leans his head down, closer to Theo's ear, "Didn't know we were going so fast, Red Tips," he whispers before letting himself fall on the empty side of the mattress, laughing, "You should see your face," he sighs, letting his hands fall onto his shirtless stomach, absently scratching at it, "It's fine, happens to most of us. I swear I'll not use it as blackmail material," he looks back at Theo, smirk back in place, "yet."

  
He feels mortified, face flushed and he grits his teeth as he feels Brett crawling towards him. He’s ready for the other to show disgust or make fun of him. His question makes him shudder, body turning towards him. He fights back the whimper that begins edging out before he finally just turns over, Brett’s already seen it after all. “You’re a dick.”

  
"Your insult game is lacking today, I see," he looks at the ceiling, feet dangling at the edge of the mattress. He can't ignore the feeling of ease at both of them being like this. He's not sure he ever was so open with someone before, he's sure none of his friends would lay with him like this just because. His gaze falls again to the other boy, falling to his crotch for a swift moment, before back to Theo's face. The black eye is new, purple and black, and looks painful enough to make him want to reach and touch it. "Does it hurt?"

  
He’s tempted to touch himself but he doesn’t, he glances over when he feels eyes on him. At the question he scoffs, of course, he’s asking about his eye. “No. I don’t feel a thing.”

  
Brett can recognize a facade when he sees one, talking from experience and all that. He snorts, regretting immediately that he felt so much comfort that he tried to reach far more than he was supposed to. "I was talking about your ego since you're still sporting a hard-on at my side, but I'm glad your eye doesn't hurt." He sighs, looking away, before propping himself up on his elbows, "What should we do? I can make more sandwiches if you want or we can watch a movie or you can keep playing the guitar, whatever."  
Theo snarls, shoving Brett away and sitting up. He reaches down to adjust himself before grabbing the guitar and strumming at the strings. He’s trying to distract himself but it's not exactly working.

  
He falls to the floor with a grunt, turning around and kicking at the other boy as a payback. It's fine, better than the awkward minutes before. He sits, watching Theo play the guitar, and comes to the realizations that probably they don't have things in common to talk about. They're too different, even if Brett likes that about them both, it doesn't mean that Theo thinks the same. Even if he is there, in his house. He looks from the guitar to the boy alternatively, entranced in the music and the way Theo's fingers rasp against the chords. Brett wonders if his guitar had anything to do with Theo's erection. "Why did you get hard anyway?"

  
He stops strumming, turning to stare at Brett before glancing down at the guitar. He remembers hearing Brett moaning, remembers how hot it sounded when he came. A full body shudder goes through him at the memory. If he’s embarrassed, Brett might as well be too. “You’re not exactly quiet.” He mumbles, laying back. He begins moaning, mimicking what Brett had sounded like.

  
He can feel the heat of the blush down his chest and neck, betraying how embarrassed he feels. He was supposed to be safe, the guitar was supposed to cover his noises. He stumbles upwards, taking one of his pillows and hitting Theo with it. "You're such a little shit, I just fed you," he hisses, hitting him again and again and again until he gets tired enough to lay again in the bed sprawling himself beside Theo, his breath coming in harsh and deep gulps of air. "You are aware you just confessed you're hard because of me, right?" he side-eyes Theo before looking back up at the ceiling.

  
“Yeah trust me, I’m fully aware.” He growled, rolling his eyes and grabbing the pillow tossing it across the room. He reaches down to adjust himself again. “I can appreciate some good moaning.” He murmured, blushing himself. It’s a risk, but he’s feeling reckless.

  
Brett looks back at Theo, surprised, before looking up at the ceiling. This would be the perfect moment to tease the other boy, to keep on bantering and forget this awkward situation. But nothing comes to his mind. So far to feel comfortable with one another. He looks away, at the window, the rain pouring hard and hitting the glass. "It's raining too much," he mumbles before sitting up in the bed, the urge to leave itching in his skin, "you can sleep here, I'll go to Lori's room," he walks to the closet, taking a shirt and heading to the door. "Goodnight," he doesn't look back before leaving the room.

  
Theo rolls his eyes, he watches the other go before a deadly smirk crosses his face as he shoves his pants off his body. He kicks them to the floor and pulls himself out of his boxers. He’d softened up a little during that trainwreck of a conversation but it only takes a few tugs to get him back to full hardness. He groans, unabashed as he strokes himself quickly. Moaning shamefully. “Oh fuck.” He brings his palm up, licking the sticky precum and wetting his palm before rubbing the head a bit too roughly with a gasp. His other hand fondling his balls the best it can with his cast. It’s mostly his fingers teasing them.

  
He's not even halfway to Lori's room when he hears the litany of moans. The blush creeps up again when he feels himself getting hard again. This is a nightmare. He can't believe Theo waited until he was away to mock him, he can't believe he's even mocking him at all because of that. "You little shit," he's ready for many things. To Theo laughing, to them fighting, to Theo flipping him off and vice versa. He's not ready to find the other boy jerking himself on his bed. His dick twitches inside his pants and he groans, not being able to tear his gaze away from the steady movement of Theo's hand.

  
Theo moans, back arching as he gets closer and closer to his release. He doesn’t know at what point Brett returned, but he knows he’s there. Can feel his eyes on him but he can’t bring himself to stop. “Oh fuck...fuck!” He whines, thrusting up into his own fist. His cockhead wet and shiny with precum. “Oh shit, I’m gonna cum.” He whimpers, he’s always been vocal in bed. He’s been told its his best sexual feature. He cums a moment later, shooting all over his bare stomach, his neck and face. A glob of it landing on the corner of his mouth where his tongue darts out to lick it up. He lifts his hand, swiping his fingers through the ropes of come. He pulls them into his mouth, sucking them clean.

  
"You're trying to kill me," Brett whispers, face pinched in a mix of pain and arousal, cupping himself over his pants. He's regretting the lack of underwear so much right now. He's still standing at the door of his room, watching Theo suck his own cum away. He swallows thickly, following the movement and licking his lips unconsciously. Definitely, Theo's not like the rest of his friends. He wonders if this is going to be their thing too, giving each other shit, erections and heart attacks.

Theo looks up raising an eyebrow at the tall male, "You gonna just stand there?"

He strides to the bed, placing himself between Theo's legs, starting to lick way the mess on the other boy's stomach. "I'm hating you so much right now," he groans, biting the skin under his tongue, "I'm hard again, you fucker." He darts down, lapping at Theo's cock, cleaning away the stray globs of cum.

  
Theo smirks to himself when the bed gives way and Brett’s between his legs tongue cleaning the mess on his belly. He hisses and arches at the bite, moaning at the words, and absolutely crying when his tongue touches his cock. “I’m sensitive, asshole.” He growls, reaching up to tug harshly at Brett’s hair.

  
Brett grunts at the tug on his hair, looking up at Theo with fierce eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Payback,"

There's a pause and Brett looks up at him, his own brow raised now. "You want this right?" This causes Theo to snort, "If I didn't do you think you'd still be here?" He responds.

Satisfied with that answer he starts lapping at the softening cock again, watching it grow harder again. One of his hands slides up to Theo's stomach, fingertips pressing all the way up until they reach what's left of the stripes of cum, smearing it more until his digits are coated enough. He dives down from Theo's shaft to his sack, sucking it into his mouth, and down his ass, lapping at the boy's entrance, covering it in drool. He places a bite in one of Theo's inner thigh before going back up, sucking his now hard again cock, while his smeared fingers brush on Theo's entrance.

  
As his cock hardens again Theo moans and arches, body jerking and tensing when Brett’s mouth is suddenly at his ass. He’s no stranger to this, so when he’s sucking his cock and teasing his entrance Theo whines. “Please, please finger me.” He cries.

  
Brett pushes two fingers inside, moaning around the cock in his mouth when there's almost no resistance. He starts bobbing his head, Theo hitting the back of his throat, his nose burying in the brush of pubes while thrusting inside Theo at the same pace. He only breaks apart when the need for air leaves him feeling dizzy, cock leaving his mouth with a filthy sound, a thread of spit connecting it with his lips. Brett looks dazed at Theo, still thrusting his fingers slowly inside the other boy trying to find his prostate. His free hand reaches down his pants, tugging himself over his pants.

  
Theo moans, thrusting back against the fingers fucking into him. God, he’s so needy for it. He whines, low and harsh as he tugs Brett up. He doesn’t kiss him, he rolls around till he’s on his stomach. “Fuck me.”

  
Those two words suddenly spark him back to life, reaching to the nightstand to retrieve the half-empty bottle of lube and take his pants off. He squirts some of the liquid over his erection, hissing at the cool feeling of it, before going back to Theo, biting his shoulder. He lines himself up, nudging a couple of times, breaching in slowly with a shameless moan. "Oh, fuuuuck," his head falls in between the other boy's shoulder blades, "You're going to kill me," he gasps, moving slowly.

As soon as he’s slowly entering him Theo groans, cock hard between his legs as he hugs one of Brett’s pillows to his chest. “Fuck, you don’t gotta go so slow. I’m not made of glass. Fuck me like you mean it.”

  
"You're so fucking needy," he groans, pulling off almost to the head of his cock and slamming back down, over and over again in a tortuous rhythm. The slap of flesh against each other fills the room simultaneously with their moans. Brett reaches down to Theo's neck, biting hard, while one of his hands slip under him, fisting his cock. Brett huffs a laugh over Theo's ear, "You wanted this, right?," he bites down again, this time licking the bruise forming, "That's why you touched yourself in my bed, you wanted me to fuck you"

  
The moan that leaves Theo’s mouth is filthy as he pushes back against Brett, whimpering and arching upwards. “Yes.” He breathed as an answer, turning to look back at him with half-lidded eyes. “I wanted your cock inside me, wanted to have you fuck me.”

  
"I can't fucking believe you," he breathes out, "You're such a slut". He pulls Theo's hips up and pushes his head down, changing slightly the angle so he can get deeper and raw the other boy as much as possible. Each new thrust ripping out moans, each one more shameless and filthy than the previous. His hips start stuttering, losing rhythm as he gets closer to climax, "Fuck fuck fuuuck, I'm gonna come," he moves his hand faster over Theo's cock, "Are you going to let me fill that loose hole of yours like the good fucking slut you are?," he groans, biting down on his lower lip, "You're going to come for me, right? Such a filthy cock-loving slut, letting me use you"

  
Theo moaned in surprise when Brett called him a slut, he nods eagerly in response. He is a slut, he is. The pleasure is ripping through him, he swallows back a scream and moans unashamed as Brett fucks into him. “Please, please come in me. I want it so badly d-“ His jaw snaps shut, face flushing. “Can I cum?”

  
It takes all of his willpower to pull almost fully away and stop his hips, breathing elaborate. He’s sure he heard right. He’s so sure. His cock twitches inside Theo, leading into what a turn on that is. “You have to say it,” he nudges inside the other boy but doesn’t get too far, “You want to come, right? Want to be raw and filled like the shameless whore you are?,” he groans, throwing his head backward; he’s not going to last much longer. “Be a good boy and say it, Theo,” he breathes his name out, feeling at the verge of his orgasm.

 

Theo is sobbing by this point, biting his own arm as he looks back at Brett. “Daddy!” He cries, back arched. “Please daddy, please let me cum. I’ll be a good boy, daddy please.”

  
“Such a good little whore,” he slams back in with a loud moan, his legs quivering at the contact. Once, twice, the third deep thrust makes him come hard inside Theo with a low groan. He can’t believe this, he can’t even try to think. He keeps fucking into the other boy, riding down his climax, before pulling away and replacing his cock with his fingers, deep down, paying with his own cum against the raw walls of Theo; the abused pink hole swallowing down greedily around his digits. “You should look at you, such a needy loose hole, asking for more cock”

  
Theo mewls and this time he doesn’t try to hold back the scream, he clenches around Brett as the taller male comes inside of him. He’s a writhing whimpering mess as he continues fucking him, he’s nearly there, just taking just that little extra bit to make him hit his orgasm since he’d come not too long ago. “Daddy please!” He begs, face flushed and his legs spread. Feeling Brett play with his ass was too much but not enough at the same time. “Please, I wanna cum!”

  
"You can come," Brett smirks at the other boy, before tearing his gaze away to Theo's entrance once more, "no one is stopping you." The squelching sound is enrapturing and Brett can't stop himself from pressing harder, deeper, almost brutally inside the puffy entrance. He licks his lips, following a drop of cum falling out of Theo, before bending down and biting hard on one glute. "I'm waiting, Theo, be a good boy and come," Brett groans, voice thick with arousal.

  
Theo cries out, back arching. He screams as he comes a second time, his entire body is screaming and he falls back against the pillows, there’s not as much as before but it still covers his stomach. His chest heaves as he pants loudly, whining softly.

  
Watching Theo come apart a second time is way more fascinating than the first time, mainly because he knows it was because of him. Even if both times were his fault, this was completely his doing. He doesn't pull his fingers out for a while, slowing the pace to match Theo's breathing, until he's sated enough and takes them out carefully, cleaning most of the mess on them against Theo's tight. His gaze rakes over the other boy's body wondering what was all this and if they should talk about it. They weren't exactly friends, to begin with, but Brett feels rather comfortable with him around. This was a risky move, in every sense. He feels glad that neither Lori nor Satomi were in the house. It suddenly feels uncomfortable how down with this both of them were. He huffs, falling on the mattress aside from Theo, watching his still sticky fingers glue together as he scissors in the air. "Should we talk about it?"

  
Theo starts crying again when Brett continues to finger him to the rhythm of his breathing, as soon as the fingers are pulled out of him a little bit of clear cum oozes from his tip and he reaches down to clean himself up with his fingers, once more eating it without a second thought. When he feels Brett drop beside him he finally glances over, little bits of cum drying around his lips. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

  
He looks back and his eyes fall almost immediately to the drying cum on Theo's mouth. He wants to lick it, he wants to know how different it tastes from the mess on his stomach or the salty precum he swallowed. His eyes are back into Theo's, scrutinizing. No, he doesn't want to talk about it, doesn't even know what's there to talk about. The other boy is an enigma and he's down for playing if that's what this is all about. He looks away, at the window; the rain stopped and neither of them seemed to notice, too busy fucking each other senseless. "Do you always fuck the people you despise?," he glances quickly at the other boy's cast, a smirk in place, "You should stick with the fucking, skating is definitely not your thing."

  
He’s glad Brett doesn’t try and kiss him, kissing means feelings. He looks towards the window when Brett does and hums softly in thought. “Mmm, I fuck pretty people. People who find me pretty, sometimes I fuck this girl named Tracy because it pisses her dad off.” He laughed, shaking his head. “You’re not special, you are the first jock though. So I guess you can be proud of that much at least.” He smirks, sitting up and climbing out of the bed. He pulls his pants back on and rolls his eyes at the skating comment.

  
"I didn't ask for your sex life, but thanks for the insight," he braces himself on his elbows, watching the other boy get dressed. There's a nagging feeling behind his words, something petty, almost childish. Theo is a special case for him somehow, and he'd have liked to have the same treatment, which obviously wasn't the case. He huffs to himself, knowing that it sounds weird even to himself. He looks back at the window, trying to track his thoughts back into something safe.

  
Theo’s shirt is a lost cause so he uses it to clean off what’s left of the sticky remnants of his cum before tossing it away, he’s sure as hell not taking it home for his mom to find. “See ya around, asshole.” He mumbled, walking out of the bedroom and out the door.

  
When he walks into his house his parents nowhere to be found, his sister had taken off years ago. This is his life, but he thinks..maybe just maybe, it'll get better.


End file.
